


Climbing Class Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Climbing Class one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stood Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A being stood up by their date, so they’re just sitting at a bar. Alone with a milkshake or something. And then Person B is a waitron there and they notice A has been there for awhile and look increasingly sad. Person B then proceeds to give A a brownie and some hot cocoa to warm their heart and put some sweetness back into A’s smile. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

Chris walked into the small café and looked around. He had gotten a bit too excited and arrived early, so he wasn’t surprised to see that his date wasn’t there yet. He decided to take a seat at the bar and wait.

Josh, who had just started his shift there a few minutes earlier, walked over to him with a big grin on his face. “Cochise! What are you doin’ here? Come to pay me a visit?” He winked.

Chris laughed. “Sorry, bro, not tonight. I’m on a date.”

“Oh yeah? Right on.” Josh reached over the counter to high-five him. “So, where is the lucky lady?”

“We’re supposed to meet here at five.” Chris replied, glancing at his watch, which read: 4:50. He chuckled nervously. “I’m a little early. She should be here any minute.” 

* * *

Two hours later, Josh was cleaning off one of the tables near the back when he looked up and noticed Chris was sitting in the same exact spot as when he first came in. A tall glass of vanilla milkshake sat in front of him, nearly empty. He sipped absently from the straw, looking dejected.

Josh walked behind the bar. “Cochise. Come on, bro, what’s going on?”

Chris glanced at his watch and sighed. It read 7:05. He took another sip from his glass before answering. “She stood me up.”

“Oh. Well, she doesn’t know what she’s missing. Plenty of fish in the sea, right? Why not ask out Ashley?”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Oh, sure. Ashley.” Then he sighed again, staring sadly into his now empty glass. He mumbled, “She’s going out with Sam, remember?”

Oh yeah. Josh rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit guilty for bringing that up.

Chris slapped some money on the countertop and rose to leave. “I think I’m gonna go home and drown in my sorrow and humiliation.”

Josh resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his best friend’s dramatic statement. “Hold on, Cochise. Sit back down.” He pointed to the stool Chris was just sitting on.

“Why?”

“Sit. Down.”

Chris obeyed, his face a mask of confused question marks.

Behind the counter, Josh fiddled around with a couple of the machines, then reached over and took Chris’s empty glass, washing it as he waited.

A few minutes later, Chris was presented with a steaming mug of hot chocolate–with marshmallows!–and a small plate of fresh-from-the-oven chocolate chip brownies.

Chris stared in surprise, unsure of what to say. Josh reached over and pushed Chris’s money back to him, saying, “It’s on me, Cochise.”

Chris raised one of the brownies to his lips, smiling a little. “Thanks, bro.”

Josh smiled back. “No problem.”

* * *

Several minutes later, Chris had devoured all of the brownies and was just taking the last swig of hot cocoa from his mug. “Thanks again, man,” He said to Josh. “I really needed that.”

Josh nodded. “Anytime. And hey, for the record, that girl is crazy. I mean, I’d never stand you up like that.”

“Really?” Chris chewed his bottom lip and looked down at his hands. He’d never thought about it until now, but… “Say, uh, Josh… Would you, maybe, want to…” He swallowed hard. He could already feel himself beginning to sweat a little. “…meet me here sometime? You know, when you’re not…when you’re not working?”

Josh blinked, a bit caught off-guard, but pleasantly surprised by the offer. “Sure–I mean, of course.” He smirked a little. “Chris.”

Chris coughed, then cleared his throat awkwardly, his face heating up. “Great! I mean… Great.” An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment, the only sound being the quiet chatter from the other patrons in the café.

Chris started to stand. “So, uh, I should get going. Before it gets too late.” Josh nodded. Chris stumbled a bit as he got up from the stool, causing Josh to chuckle at him and Chris’s blush to deepen. Without looking at him, Chris said, “So, I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later?”

Josh smirked again. “See ya, Cochise. I’ll call you and let you know when I’m free.”

“Okay! Okay, uh, sounds–sounds good.” The two boys stood and smiled at each other for a few seconds before Chris finally raised a hand and turned to leave, a huge and goofy grin spreading across his beet red face.


	2. Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP having a Pokémon battle before sex. Whoever wins gets to top. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

It was late on a Saturday night; Chris and Josh had spent most of the evening together on a date and were now engaged in a make-out session on Chris’s bed.

Just as things were really beginning to heat up–Chris had just begun to unbutton his shirt–Josh suddenly pulled away and whipped out his 3DS, seemingly out of nowhere. “Let’s have a Pokémon battle.”

Chris, his mind still a bit foggy, blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Whoever wins, tops.” Josh continued with a smirk.

It took Chris a moment to understand. “Are you crazy?”

“Are you scared, Cochise?”

“No, I just–”

“Chicken.”

Losing his patience, as well as his hard-on, Chris narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “Josh, I–”

“Bok bok bok!”

“Alright, fine.” Chris climbed off the bed and walked around to his desk, grabbing his 3DS from one of its drawers. “Challenge accepted. You’re going down.”

* * *

“No, no! Come on… _Damn it!_ ” Chris watched as the last of his team members was KO’d, then turned off and closed his console, letting out a hiss of frustration.

Josh closed his game and leaned back with a triumphant grin stretched across his face.

Chris shook his head. “I should have known you’d use Mega Gengar; that thing is so overpowered.”

Josh scoffed. “Don’t be a sore loser, Cochise.”

Chris shot a glare at his boyfriend, but didn’t say anything in response.

Josh rolled his eyes, set his game off to the side, and leaned over to press a soft kiss against Chris’s lips. The two boys reengaged in their make-out session for a bit before Josh pulled away again, this time to whisper in Chris’s ear,

“Now bend over, baby.”


	3. Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It’s Valentines Day and your OTP is opening candy hearts. Person A, as a joke, puts a heart labelled ‘Kiss Me’ on their tongue. Person B accepts A’s offer. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

“Hey, Cochise, look what I got.”

Chris turned his head to see Josh walk in holding two bags. He tossed one at Chris, who just barely managed to catch it without dropping it. He glanced at the writing on the front. “'Sweethearts’?”

“Yeah; they’re good, right?” Josh took a seat on the couch next to Chris, ripping the second bag open.

Chris scoffed. “They taste like chalk.” He glanced up just as Josh tossed one in the air and caught it in his mouth, then pumped a fist in the air. “Seriously, dude, why’d you get these?”

Josh shrugged. “Because it’s Valentines Day?”

“So?”

“So, these are Valentine candies. Plus, I like ‘em.” He popped another one into his mouth.

“You couldn’t get, like, chocolate or something?”

“Mmm,” Josh tossed another in the air. It bounced off his nose and landed on the floor. He looked at it, then grabbed another out of the bag to try again. “With rich, cliche’d centers? Come on, bro, chocolate is so boring.”

“At least chocolate tastes good.” Chris mumbled as ripped his own bag open. The first heart he pulled out was white that read, in pink lettering, ‘Kiss Me’.

He smirked. “Hey, Josh,” Josh looked up, raising an eyebrow as Chris stuck out his tongue and set the heart on it. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, expecting Josh to just laugh it off.

Instead, Josh reached forward and cupped the back of Chris’s neck, pulling him right into a deep kiss. Before Chris knew it, what was supposed to be a joke turned into a sweet, sugary make-out session.

Josh eventually pulled away and stuck out his tongue to reveal the little white heart that he’d stolen directly from his boyfriend’s mouth, winking as if he’d just performed a magic trick.

Chris just sat there frozen, his face a deep shade of red, as Josh went back to tossing the candy hearts in the air and attempting to catch them, more than half of them ending up on the floor.


End file.
